Splooshnic's Terrible party
Splooshnic's Terrible party (sic) is a spinoff of the Eggnic series. It was released for the Game Boy on April 1st, 1989. Unlike the original Eggnic games, this one is a top-down action game, along the lines of Zelda. It is frequently stated that this game was not a Splooshnic game in its native Japan, but an unrelated game called "Seihouseki no Densetsu" (lit., "Legend of the Holy Crystals"). However, while it's true that the game did not star Splooshnic, it carried the subtitle "Watebaritsukarudo Gaiden", or "Whateveritscalled Sidestory", indicating that it did indeed take place in the Splooshnic continuity. However, it is without question that the game was changed to give Splooshnic a more prominent role to increase sales, and many heavy changes were made to the game. Eggnic Team of America rushed the game to market in an attempt to boost their fledgling sales, and the translation suffered heavily as a result. Plot Splooshnic's birthday is drawing near, and as such, he goes to the store to buy himself some presents. Unfortunately, the store is sold out. As such, he travels to three dungeons to find the presents, as well as raise the money to buy them. At last, he gathers them all, but is challenged by Freakman Z. Splooshnic defeats Freakman Z in battle, and goes home to celebrate his birthday. But he finds it hollow, and laments his terrible party. However, it is suddenly revealed that the events of the game were all a dream. Freakman Z was a manifestation of the trauma in his subconscious, when Freakman Z had run over Splooshnic's dog with a unicycle. The dog survived, but was very angry for a few minutes, traumatizing poor Splooshnic. Splooshnic was further traumatized when he realized he didn't even have a dog, and grew angry. At this time, he turns on his lights, and to his surprise, all his friends are there! They've come to throw him a real birthday party. "THANKS, GUYS," Splooshnic says. "THANKS TO YOU, THIS IS... A WONDERFUL PARTY." After the credits roll, the silhouette of Freakman Z appears, with text stating "THE END...?" appearing overlaid. Characters * Splooshnic - The hero. It's his birthday, and as such, he is preparing for his terrible party. * Evilwise Man - The boss of the first dungeon. Strangely, he plays no other role in this game, in spite of being the main villain in the main series. * Llando Mmwiseman - An old man who runs a "hint shop". He'll give Splooshnic advice in exchange for gold. * Freakman Z - The main villain. He's actually a representation of Splooshnic's repressed traumas. Or is he? * Machineking - Appears only in the ending, to celebrate at Splooshnic's birthday party. * Banzo - Like "Machineking", he appears only in the ending. Translation The game is infamous for its horrible translation. As stated in the intro, the game was changed significantly from its original form. As a result of poor conversion, several lines are untranslated from the original Japanese, resulting in unreadable gibberish as roman characters are printed while searching for the hiragana and katakana. Some lines were translated, but failed to be converted properly in the new game, resulting in the infamous "THE SECOND CRYSTAL IS IN THE EAST PALACE." No crystals were present in the game, and it resulted in rumors as gamers tried to uncover these mysterious crystals. As well, nearly all the character names are romanized improperly. Splooshnic alone escaped with his name intact. However, perhaps the most infamous misstep was an NPC in Stepstop Town. The NPC has Lando Mmwiseman's sprite, but states that his wife is an old hag. In the original game, this was an unrelated character who happened to share a sprite with the fortune teller, and was insulting his wife. However, in Splooshnic's Terrible party, the implication is that Lando Mmwiseman has a wife- who is "the old hag". Many people took this as canon, and assumed that Random Wise Man has a wife, a claim that Eggnic Team has not officially supported. Reception Splooshnic's Terrible party was poorly received by fans and critics alike. It's said to be the worst selling game in the Eggnic series, selling even less copies than Eggnic 3 (Final). However, some enjoy the game and consider it the pinnacle of so bad it's good. In a later game, known for self-referential humor and stylized art, Random Wise Man would take the alias "Lando" while going in disguise. Category:April Fools Category:Content